1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pipe connection for connecting a first pipe end to a second pipe end, with a sealing ring sealing the intermediate space between the pipe ends, and a tensible pipe clamp which fits over the pipe ends and in which a toothed anchoring ring is mounted, said anchoring ring pressing the toothed inside of the anchoring ring against the surface of an associated pipe end when the pipe clamp is tightened.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipe connections of this type are used in particular whenever a pressure significantly deviating from the ambient pressure is produced in the interior of the pipe line. In the event of a positive pressure in the pipe line which comprises a plurality of pipe sections connected to one another via a pipe connection, there is the tendency for the pipes which are connected to one another by the pipe connection to be forced apart by the pressure of the fluid and for the connection between the pipe sections thus to be released.
A pipe connection of the type mentioned at the beginning is known by EP 0 211 158 B1. The pipe coupling described therein has a pipe clamp within which two pipe ends having the same diameter butt flush against each other, with the joint which is formed as a result being kept sealed by a seal which extends axially on both sides of the joint and has the pipe clamp pressing against it. For a frictional connection between the pipe clamp and the two pipe ends, an anchoring ring is located at both axial ends of the pipe clamp, said anchoring ring being positioned obliquely in relation to the pipe end and being pressed with an inner edge, which is provided with teeth, by the pipe clamp against the surface of the tube section such that the teeth are embedded somewhat into the surface of the pipe section in question.
A similar pipe connection, but with specially configured teeth of the anchoring ring, is known from EP 1 440 270 B1.
Pipe connections of this type have proved worthwhile as a connection which is pressure-resistant to a certain extent. However, the compressive strengths which can achieved are limited. Furthermore, the installation and handling of the pipe clamp with the two anchoring rings for the two pipe ends is not unproblematic, since careful tightening of the pipe clamp is required in order to ensure identical securing forces by means of the two anchoring rings.